Every Fans Dream come true!
by Link0180
Summary: Feels too depressed again to continue... :C
1. A Storm 'realy' to remember

**Hello Good people! I havn't been updating my fan fic "GF School days" for ages, so long acually it got removed after it's 60 days life ran out (silly me ^^") but im thinking of continuing it anyways but yh, anyways i thought i'd do this fic (even tho im bad at writting any fics) coz there was one fic that i gave my OC to but then removed the story, so now i try making one with OC's from other people, first enjoy the 1st chapter, more details at the end :)**

A Storm 'really' to remember

"NO!"

That was the first word my teacher shouted at me.

"Maro not everything has to be about cartoon"

I hated it, i'm going a graphics course yet I can't draw anything to do with anime, my teacher, as you can see, is NOT a big fan of that. *sigh*

"Mike, look, first of all, it's called Anime, it's a japanese thing and second of all, I love drawing that kind of thing and it has everthing to do with this course, so whats wrong with it?" i replyed, yeah, i always reply to anything when I need to but just like any other time, people alyways talk back to me and to be honest with you, I HATE people, every one of them.

"Do some proper work" said Mike as he headed off to help out someone else, good, it's about 2 o'clock anyways so im leaving, I packed all my things in my bag, put on my jacket then the bag and left the college, and thank god in heavens it's Friday too but like every day i had to make an hour walk back home, I don't mind that, not at all realy.

I should tell you guys about myself, my name is Maro, i'm 19 years old and im on my last year of college before going to university, I have a few friends but not alot like most people on facebook who have like 500 plus friends, I only have about 23 friends, but never mind that, I like being alone, It helps me think of my story line i'm working on for all the anime I draw which as you can see not many people are keen on, but I love drawing, always have and even though I don't like people that much, I have friends who also like anime as much as I do, that's all about me I guess.

A good 50 minutes passed and I neraed my home as my broun hair is getting more messy by the wind as it already was, it's june mind you and it's cold for some god knows reasons, but that ok too as I like the cold more then the hot summers.

Finally making it home I held my door keys ready to let myself* in, good thing too my parents were out and so was my no-good of a brother too, I headed for the kitchen to make myself a cup of chocolate milk (Yes, im 19 and i drink chocolate milk, no rly, i do), my bro always told me not to drink that "Baby-drink" but instead have something proper, but I never did, I hate alcohol and alway have done, same with smoking, who can even think of having that stuff.

While I finished drinking my cup, I found a note my mum had left, it read:

_We are gone for the weekend and Karl** is with his friends on holiday._

_Please take care and love you_

_Mum_

_-x-_

Right, a weekend for myself I see, OK, seem good to me.

I headed upstairs to my room, taking off my bag and jacket and turned on my Laptop, it's always the first thing I go on to check up on my Deviantart account that I named "Link0180" (yes thats me) but found I had no massages, maybe later, next I checked up on forum about any news for the 3rd season of Galactik Football and saw that 2 people were still fighting over Ahito, or Thran, or even both, but I don't, why would I? i'm a guy anyways, I concentrate more on the side-characters like Kernor and Lune-Zeara. Now that I checked the forums I had a look at some new fan-fics for GF and found...nothing new.

I turned off my Lat-top and headed back downstairs to make some food, the rest of the day went like any other day so im skipping ahead by a few hours and it looks to me that the wind from earlier had turned out to be a storm so sleeping wasn't much of an option then but still in just a couple of minutes I drifted off to my dreams and tonight was about what im wondering aht will happen on the 3rd season in galactik football, but before I got about 5 minutes of sleep, a loud BANG! from a lightning stike made me jump and possably given my a heart attack, not realising where I was I wanted to check on the time, had I slept for long? without looking I reached to my right for my clock, but failed, so instead I took my phone out of my pocket (I didn't wother taking off my clothes before going to bed) and found it was out of battery.

"Darn it, and I just charged it up too" I muttered, my phone sucks and I knew it, then again I never used it to call people, just to see what time it was.

Well since im up I might as we- what the? I sort of fell, before managing to stand up (fail) thinking I was still on my bed, now I find myself on a set of stairs in a room full of junk.

"No way!" I hissed, am I kidnapped? this can't be! why? this never happend to me before! Ok, calm down, don't panik, I can do this.

I Turned me head to take a look at the room I was in right now, and to tell you the truth, it looks like I know this place, the junk everywhere seemed like I've seen all this before, same with the screen.

Wasting no time I headed for the door (the only door) which opened by itself automaticly, it wasn't anything of a big deal but aside from that I need to get out of here, I turned left down a coridor, the right to another, then left again.

"This all looks too much the same" I said to myself till I then heard footsteps from...well, everywhere, damn this place and it's echo, quick! think fast Maro! I quickly opened, ran in, closed a door that I was standing in front to hoping to be save from who ever took me.

"Who are you?" was a voice from someone only I know too well, I slowly turned to see, K-Kernor? _'Maro! you thought way too fast!'_

"The Hell!" could be heard everywhere which now dawned on me was I am IN the Galactik Foorball show, for REAL "I thought this stuff only happens in FanFiction!" I shouted earning a confused look from Kernor and if she's here then who's? I opened to door I came through finding the rest of the Rykers, tipical.

"Is there a problem?" said some old mans voice from down the coridor who we all know as Aarch, thank lord i'm saved!

"Uh, yeah, hi there"

Aarch looked at me like I've already done something, wait, I did do something, but nothing at the same time.

"What are you doing here, this part of the Akillian stadium is off limits for visitors" Aarch told me, well, best start explaining now.

"Aarch, uh, yeah I think you're going to find i'm more then 'just' a visitor."

We (just me and Aarch) headed to his office so I could explain everything to him why i'm here, which was just 'I fell alseep, a thunder probably hit me and now im here', but I didn't tell him that but explained to him that him, like everyone else is a TV show in my world and I some how ended to here in a blink of an eye.

"So what your telling me is we're all just cartoon characters?"

"That's right Aarch, that what i'm saying"

"But what do you expect me to do with you now? if you what you say is true, you don't have any place here to stay, so.."

"so what?" I asked, another thing I hate about people, they talk to you, then they just stop half way.

"So i'm guessing you'll just have to stay with me and the snow-kids, i'm sure we can find someone to return you home."

"AWSOME! I get to see Lune-Zeara in pers- uhhh" Aarch looked scared and confused at me outburst, "I mean, go me?"

Aarch smiled at me before telling me, "Well I think you're going to get on great with my Team, lets go so you can meet them"

Just as we left his office to go to the Snow-Kids area, my phone rang.

"Huh? I thought it ran out" I checked who was calling and saw it was one of my GF loving friend...

***Myself: The Name Maro is a Japanese name that means "Myself" which explains his liking to be alone.**

****Karl is Maro's Older brother he doesn't get on well.**

**Aaaaand stop there, Now, here's the dril, you give me OC and OC will appear on this fic, BUT i dont think I can have THAT many OC's or I'll get rly rly rly confused who's who and such, anyways if you'd like to make up an OC for this fic, all you need to write down is...**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**And which GF character your OC likes the most: (this is optional, you OC doesn't have to be paired up with anyone)**

**Well, hope I did a good job so far and hope to update as soon as I can :)**


	2. Let's get things sorted

**IMPORTANT: I'm a FOOL! I totaly forgot to tell you guys in chapter 1, if you wish to make and OC, it'll have to be a character from our world who ended up in the GF show like Maro, so I am SO sorry i can't be more sorry to the 2 OC's Kevin and Jojajo 4321, please don't hate me, I'll let you 2 make another OC of our world who will be in chapter 3 FOR SURE. Once again sorry I didn't say this to you all before.**

Ch: 2

Let's get things sorted

**Maro's POV:**

I saw on my caller ID it was Tessa, a good friend of mine since back in secondary school.

"Tessa? you there?" I said hoping for a reply at least untill.

"MARO!" screamed her voice into my ear forcing me to hold my phone away from me, "THANK GOD YOU ANSWERED, YOU GOT TO HELP ME!"

She really knows how to change, one minute she's shy, another minute she'll scream and then the next she's back to normal, I had to wait for her to stop screaming which didn't take long so I could safely talk to her without damaging my ears.

"Tessa, where are you? you OK?"

No answer.

"Tessa?"

"I call you back" was her reply before she hung up right after, while that was done I guess i'd better meet the Snow-kids in person and ask for help to find Tessa.

I followed Aarch down a few more coridors untill we finally reached the main area the Snow-kids hang out, and it look like it did on TV back in my own world, a holo-TV places in the corned with on huge sofa facing the TV and some plants here and there, as for the Snow-kids themselfs, there where only D'Jok, Micro-Ice, Mei, Yuki, Rocket and Ahito (sleeping).

"Kids, listen up, I have some important news for you" Aarch announced, "We have a visitor i'd like you too meet, Snow-kids, say hello to Maro, now before you ask any questions, he's from a completely different place then ours and it might take him some time to get use on being here so I want you all to make him feel welcome" Aarch turns to me, "You had someone call you earlier so i'm guessing you not the only one."

"Looks that way, I was hoping to ask if you could help me find my friend" I said, moments after Thran walked in with...Tessa!

"Guys check this out, I found her in my room and she just started screaming, I think she's lost" said Thran pointing to Tessa who shyly waved saying sorry quietly.

Aarch walked over to Thran and Tessa, "Thanks Thran, you just made our job easier, that must be Maro's friend"

Tessa began to be nervous and turned red, she always has a hard time meeting someone new, "Uh-h um, well uhhh, hi, I-I'm T-Tessa"

I wanted to ask Tessa how she got here and also ask if anyone else might be here too, but Micro-Ice thought it was a good time to talk to us instead so playing 20 questions right about... "Hey guys, I'm Micro-Ice!", now.

"Yeah, we know, you guys are all cartoon characters in our world" I told him, trying to talk to Tessa again, he spoke once more.

"Does that mean we're that awsome?"

"Yes Mirco-Ice, it does" I said and again trying to talk to Tessa.

"So basicly your sayi-" Mirco-Ice was cut off by Tessa's sudden outburst shouting at him to keep quiet, which scared everyone in this room, hell, even Ahito woke up by that, it's not every day even I see her shout, but then again she does have many other moments were she acts like a different person every 5 minutes, the only time I could realy talk to her was over MSN.

"OK Tessa I think you need to sit down for now" once she was seated she calmed down a bit, i'm guessing she's not used to this kind of stuff herself to find youself in a TV show without warning, "Right, Tessa, since your here too, do you have any idea if anyone else apart from us might be here?"

Tessa started thinking about it and as she was going to answer me.

"Oh my god BBQ Rykers!"

"I think that's a yes Maro" Tessa told me.

"You think?"

All our attention turned to the door we had left open.

I knew who's voice that was, "Sounds to me it's...Australie?", we all turned our attention to the open door just to see Australie race past us at high speed, the moment she realised what she did, she turned back and found us standing by some of the Snow-kids, she looked over at everyone to get an idea to where she is untill she ended glaring at my direction, _'Like this is all my foult now' _I thought.

"Maro..." Australie said.

"Yeees?..."

"Please tell me where I think we are."

"Looks to me we're in the Galactik Football show, universe, whatever you wona call it."

Australie nodded and walked off leang me and Tessa with the Snow-Kids.

Thran poked my sholder making me turn to him, "Where is she off too?"

"I think she's off to scream out some of her fan-girl insanity"

Well all I can think of now is how we even got here and see the good and bad side of this situation, the good thing being stuck here is I'm at one of my fav. cartoon show and Lune-Zeara of course, but the bad thing is, how can we even go back to our own world again and is the time frozen while we're gone of does it go on as normal and a huge search party is happening right now.

But right now I have to make sure both my crazy friends stay out of trouble, aspecialy with the Rykers while they're here.

"Well then," Aarch said, "It's probably a good time to find you three a room to stay in, follow me and I'll show you to your rooms, and while we're at it it's maybe a good idea to find your friend first" we all agreed and headed out to find Australie when Ahito woke up (he fell asleep again), "Did some one say BBQ?"

[An hour later, Maro's room]

We've sorted all our rooms and found Australie after her wild fan-girl moment, I thought we three should have our own little meeting about this whole situation we are in right now, so I had alot on my mind I mean, there's my home that i've started to miss already, but the up side is that I'm now in a cartoon that is one of my fav. shows and that's not all, I get to see Lune-Zeara in person! awsome! I wonder what she's like, while I was fantersising about her, Tessa and Australie had their own conversation going on.

"So," Australie started, "Any plans what we can do while we're here Tessa?"

"Well, Australie, shouldn't we think about something else?"

"Like what?"

"You know, how do we go back to your world?"

"What? oh please, why would you wona go back now that we're here? I mean we now live with the Snow-Kids and not just that but I can now hug Ahito when ever I see him~"

"Um, when you say hug you mean tackeling him to the ground"

"Thaaats right, hey Maro"

"Hm? yeah, wha?"

"Stop spacing out Maro"

"Sorry"

"You got any idea how to get back or you're still thinking?" said Tessa

"Still thinking of something"

Australie thought it was a good idea to start having fun, "Or are you thinking or someONE~?"

Damn her, "Bad Australie, very bad"

"Pfft, please Maro, me Tessa totaly know you fancy her"

"And you're the one who fancys the sleepy head" i win.

"Hmpf, fine, you win, but 'you' are gona have to tell her" Australie grins, when she grins, it's very very very baaad, "or I will" gaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

**A/N: And that's It for chapter 2, again sorry about my mistake about the OC thing, please dont hate me for that T~T.**

**Anyways I'm still accepting some more OC's for this fic and please review! :)**


	3. New people to the stage

**Hi everyone :D here's chapter 3, and for some of you, if you dont find your OC's that you've given me Im sorry, but I feel as if 5 OC's is about my limit before getting them all confused. But none the less, enjoy!**

Ch. 3

New people to the Stage

**Maro's POV**

-sigh-

Here we are still, in the GF world, from what I can tell we've been here for a week, me, Tessa and Australie got ourselfs settled in O.K. and about 2 or 3 days after the Rykers left Akillian for what I thought might have been a Friendly match we found 3 more people from my world who ended up here the same way we did.

-Flashback- (aww)

_"Maro"_

_Tessa's shy voice barely reaches my ears sometimes, I turn to her so she has my full attenchion._

_"Any idea how we can go back home?"_

_"Tessa, for the 28th time, I. Don't. Know"_

_-Sigh- I mean realy, do people think I'm now the smartest person now? because if they do, people realy know how to change their minds alot, sure Tessa usualy asks me a huge amount of questions even back in our world but now 'everyone' is asking me one question after another, I just want to be by myself for a few hours._

_Me and Tessa stood at the Akillian Stadium entrance for a while in scilance (Maro just wanted some cool fresh air btw) and as we went to do back inside we heard voices coming from the far end of the bridge, 2 girls by the sound of it._

_"Oh my god there it is! Look!" said one of those voices, damn them._

_"Daisy, you're how old and you even know a fictional world as well as ours?" said the other._

_"Oh come on Tinny, stadiums are easy to find." said the one who's name I think I heard right, Daisy? yeah that's the one (proud)_

_Me and Tessa stood by the entrance waiting to the two girls to finally notice us, which they just have._

_"Hi there you two, is this the Stadium the Snow-kids are staying in? me and my friend here need to see Aarch becau-" "You've jumped from your own world and ended up here too?" I finished the shorter girls sentence._

_"So.." came from Tinny, "You guys are stuck here too? wow, this is just stupid and this weather is killing me, come on Daisy, it's too cold out here", with that she stormed past me into the stadium, and if I have to be perfectly hones, I don't like this planet myself._

_We headed inside and made out way to Aarch's office and quickly got them both a room to stay in._

-Flashback end-

And that's how Tinny and Daisy join our little gang, well, when I say gang I mean the only little groung here that isn't fictional, but none the less I can't shake off the fact that now that we know they realy exist, they're just like us on Earth...Earth, my home planet that im now billion's of light-years away from, but to be honest I don't ever want to go b- *knock* *knock*

Oh yeah, him.

The door to my room slids open to revial Wilbert, around the same age as me, possibly in a Uni if on our world, just one word can discribe him, irritating.

"What are you doing rotting around here, that big guy wants to see us man"

"It's Aarch"

Too late, he had already left, nice, but never mind, if Aacrh wanted us for something then it must be important, I stood up and looked at the mirrow at myself, funny realy, I'm wearing the exact clothes of my own Character I made up, I even look like him now that I think about it, brown hair, greed shirt, black trousers and black trainers.

Making my way down the long coridors I just remembered how Wilbert even ended up with us.

-Flashback- (They're everywhere)

_We were all enjoying an relaxing day, or better said as relaxing as we could get if it weren't for Mirco-Ice's many fails trying to win Yuki's heart with resulted on an all out verbal war with Mark, I glanced over at D'Jok and Mai as they were agruing over something, well I have an idea of what it could be but I was too noisy in the Akillian cafe place were all the Snow-Kids usually hang out when they have a day off, I remember what happened on the first episode of season 3, Mai joining the Shadows, looking over to Ahito, Thran, Rocket and Tia, Ahito was sound asleep so he's his usual self, Thran thought it was a good idea now to join Mark and Mice's battle wih words and Rocket and Tia were simply chatting away._

_"Hey Maro"_

_I turned my attention back to our own table._

_"You tinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"Yes Tinny, we're right in the middle of the 1st episode of the 3rd season" I replyed._

_"Your right, you think should tell them?" asked Tinny "I mean, we could get her to stay" she finished off._

_"Tinny, we cant" I said, Tinny gave me a shocking look that soon turned to one of understanding as I continued, "I have no idea if it would even change the story-line in the show, let alone know what will happen if we do change of what should happen"_

_Not wanting to continue this subject I went to go outside for a walk 'till spotting an unwanted visitor-_

_"YOU!"_

_Wilbert. *sigh*_

_"I thought I'd find you after finding myself in a weird place like this anime-nerd!" _

_"Wilbert...well if it isn't bad enough that I'm in this situation I realy don't need you to make this any worse"_

_"You listen here srimp, I demant to know what I'm doing here and how I got here and YOU are going to tell me the answer RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Well in that case your guess is as good as mine Wilbert" this is stupit, why is HE here anyway, he isn't even a GF fan to begin with._

_"Oh by the way" I said pointing towards the Snow-Kids "Welcome to your new family while we're here" all I got of a response was him grunting before taking a seat at out table._

-Flashback End-

Now it's 5 of us with everyone wanting to to go home again, and it was a while now that we've been here, Tessa cryed herself to sleep one night because she missed her family realy much, Australie was still her usual self but freaked out every time she saw Ahito, Daisy and Tinny still haven't quite gotten used to this yet and Wilbert didn't realy care about this much, and me, I'm just trying to stay calm.

Taking my time getting to the Training room my thoughts started drifting off to my eventful events, to think this could realy happen, I've read the Fan Fics about stuff like this but never realy took as much as a second to think any if it could happen and even if I don't like my life back in our own world, I began to think sometimes if I'm going to miss it, but if I'm honest with myself, I don't want to go back home but thinking of the others I guess I have no choice because if I stay, they can't go home, I'm sure of that.

**A/N: Loooooong time no see, well thats that for chapter 3 here, sorry for the wait I had so much to do lately, plus I'm going to Uni in a few day from now BUT! that doesn't mean I can't continue this coz i will find time for this so no worrys here, well hope you liked this chapter coz I dont feel I improved at all with writting and such.**

**Plz review! I have Cake! :D**


	4. Moving out and away

**NOTICE: Sorrrrry! its been WAY too long since i've been updating this AND my other GF fic about the GF characters in their school days, i've been having some trouble at Uni, doing Animation as a course is more work then i thought, but its all gd, finally live by myself in Norwich (some of you dont know this place im guessing) but now that its Chrismas soon i finally have time to write abit, also snce its been that long my grammer and spelling will be like a 5 year old again ^^"**

Ch.4

Moving out and away

**Maro's POV**

After reaching the Training room, all the Snow-Kids as well as us 5 gathered to this 'Meeting' Australie was givng Ahito side glances at him all lovingly to which Akito was completely oblivious about since he's sleeping again, Tessa wanted to stick close to me for the day, Daisy and Tinny were talking amongs themselfs and amazingly Wilbert stayed quiet for once and finally after Aarch knew we where all here spoke up.

"As I already told you 5 I can't just keep you all here, but I did however rent out 3 rooms in an apartment block near here and that's not all, I'll take full responsibility for you so I am allowing you to stay with us when we go off to a different planet for a match, I dont think you'll all be getting used to this any time soon" said Aarch, and he was right, normaly i'd say that i can get used to area's quickly so i desided against it.

We all took a moment to think what Aarch told us over and agreed so Aarch again spoke, "It's settled then, well I'd best let you go to your apartments, also try to get some rest too, tomorrow we'll be on our way to a friendly match"

"Oh a match, against who?" asked Tessa.

Micro-Ice happly answered it for Aarch, "We'll be up against the Wambas"

That did cought me alittle off guard, "The wambas? Swee- u-uum~..." my small outbust did earn themselfs a few stares making me nervous already, but not as much untill...

"NAAAAWWWW~~~ Maro is shy coz he'll meet his crush~!" Damn you Australie!

"Australie, dont!" I paniced

"Hehe who's he got a crush on?" said Yuki, yes thats right, it was more a demand then asking.

"Haha, it's Lun-...nnngh!" "NO ONE!" I shouted covering Australie's mouth shut, I was tempted to fire back at her about her undying love for Ahito, but I was too wise to know It'll couse more trouble, heck, even Australie now desided t give it a rest, for now, she too knew that no one else needs us cousing trouble.

After this...'event' in the Training room and JUST saving myself from utter humiliation, no thanks to Australie, we headed to our apartments, with Clamp guiding us to the apartments of couse, we didnt even know the way yet.

Once we got there, Clamp gave us the swipe-cards for our rooms, of couse since it were only 3 rooms, we'd have to share each room, so it was me and Wilbert, Tinny and Daisy and last but not least, Tessa and Australie, Clamp had told us that we'll get picked up tomorrow morning to go to the Wambas, ironic, isn't it, I end up in the Galactik Football universe and already we'd go to my fav. team tho im sure it's only just the way it is, I mean thinking back on the Fanfictions i've read it was all the same, they or their OC's would end up in the fictional universe and they would ust so happen to've been foud by their fav. character and so on.

Before Clamp left, Daisy and Tinny asked if they could see Aarch quickly, saying it was rather important, Australie and Tessa did...whatever girls did alone, it's all a mystery to me realy, me and Wilbert, well I guess u can say that was a different story.

"Hey Maro, you got any bright ideas how we can get out of here?"

"No Wilbert, I don't"

"Have you even been thinking about it?"

"No"

"Seriously, think Maro, being stuck here wasn't something I wanted to do for myself, this whole thing blows!"

"Oh yeah sure, like it's my foult now!", the hell was his problem? can't he see we're all in the same situation?

We gave a staring competition for a while 'till Wilbert thought it was a good idea to open his mouth, "I think it realy is your foult Maro" say what!

"Oh yeah? and why's that?" I questioned, this is getting stupid.

Wilbert gave it a moment to think about it, "How about the way you reacted back in the training room, care to explain that?"

"What are you talking about?" I lied.

"Pfft, come on Maro, you obviously want to be here but ended up dragging us all into it as well!"

"That's bull! I dont have a clue how even I got here"

"Ok fine, I believe you on that part, but im sure you want to stay here, why else were you so excited about the Wambas? huh?"

"Because they're my fav. team in this show" god I realy hope he'll stop now, I realy want to ust sleep now, but of course our, or his argument now, since I fell asleep with him giving it big about how this is still my problem to fix, soon tho. he too went to sleep as it was late and Tessa had told him to from her room, even tho. i'm asleep, I still sometimes manage to think about some things untill it's ether time to wake up again or I end up in a deep sleep, and the last tought's I had was about tomorrow.

And sure enough, morning came, we woke up and as Clamp told us, we were picked up and ready to go, I have to say it is cool to know your about to fly out to space, kind of makes me feel powerful in some ways, hehehe.

Nothing much happened on the way to the Akillian Football station, we got there, we were all ready to go and took off to Planet Wamba (A/N: yh sry about me skipping ahead so many times ^^")

In the Snow-Kids space craft, it would still take a few hours before we got t the Wambas, Wilbert was his old self by just sitting on his own, Tessa could get over herself that she's in space now, I'm the sam too as a matter of fact, Australie took her seat next to 'her' sleeping Ahito, Thran and Mirco-Ice already cought on to Aulstralie's 'plan' if you could call it and Tinny and Daisy were talkting to the rest of the Snow-kids about what it's like to use the Breath of Akillian, while me Tessa where still Star gazing, Tia had been filming us with her hand-held camera she always has on her.

"So what do you think of your first time in space?", Me and Tessa turned to Tia who asked us this, I was about to answer her, but Tessa had beaten me to it.

"OOH OH It's like, like all magical! much more cooler then it is on TV, it's like im actually there!"

"Tessa, that's because we are here", Tessa gave me a blank look before telling me in a rather scary tone "Was I talking to you", it scared me abit that Tessa was like this at time and I think it had the same effect on Tia, I mean who wouldn't be if the girl you think is shy suddenly turns scary. Leaving it aside we needed to concentrate on more important matters, getting back home was one thing, but to do that we need to figure out how, and that, I have no idea of answering it.

Tessa and Tia continued on with their girl talk, I desided to keep staing out into space but had it once again interupted by Australie this time as well as Thran and Mirco-Ice.

"Maaaro~? you know you love me right~?"

-sigh- "No Australie, but what is it?" i said turning to them.

"Well, me, Thran and little Mirco-Ice here have been wondering...could you draw some awesome pictures of me and Ahito? come on it'll be fun!" she almost screamed, way the drag so much attention.

Thran and Mirco-Ice too seemed to like that little prank idea of Australie, "Oh! do one of me too Maro! where im like make a backflip kicking a ball to the back of the net!" said Micro-Ice giving me a brief show of him flipping around the room we were all in.

Thran just laughed at Mirco-Ice still childish personality, "Hehehe calm down Mirco-Ice, we'll be a the wamba's planet soon you want to save all that energy for the match, do you?"

"What are you talking about, I have lots of enegy"

"Sure thing Mirco-Ice"

Soon they had walked elsewhere leaving me and Australie.

"You will draw me that pic, got it?" she demanded...again, i think...or was I thinking of someone else, it always happens to me.

"Sure sure, whatever"

"But have to realised something?"

"...Yh"

"I don't remember in the 1st and only episode in season 3 that te Snow-kids go to the wambas" (A/N: Remeber when i started this fic it was still only te 1st episode out from the 3rd season, so this fic might/will not follow the season as it is)

"I thought they go to the Shadows for a match"

"Yh same, soo, should we?"

"What...tell them we know about Harris at the end of the second season and everything else?"

"Well yh, I mean we might as well since we should help them at least abit, I'll speak to Aarch after the Snow-Kids vs Wambas match, right now I wona get some sleeeeep!"

Australie stood up and walked away into one of the back rooms the Snow-Kids sleep in, I, again stared out the window, and I could see the Wabas planet now and I felt myself becoming nervous about this, I've even been sleepless for some time now, although it's a normal thing for me when I'm away from home for longer then a day.

In the end I too thought it was good to get some sleep before we land, I took a last look around, Wilbert was fast asleep, Daisy and Tinny were still talking to Aarch about something, must be huge fans to this show im guessing, Tessa was in a conversation with Tia and Rocket and as for the rest of the Snow-Kids, they were going about their usual business.

Instead of going to bed, i thought it was easier to just sleep where I was, glanzing at the Wambas Planet before I drifted off into my sleep stil thinking of one person before my dreams took over.

Lune-Zeara.

**End of Chapter 4.**

**OOOH MY GOD DONE! finally, i know i havent update in sooooooooo long so i wanted to get this done real quick, but about half way into this I fell sick for 2 day, i couldnt even lift my arm without feeling like i've done 5 laps around the world T~T**

**BUT! im all good now thanks to the power of PIZZA! XD**

**Anyways hope u liked this chapter dispite my bad english and i hope that I write another chapter of this soooon! and plz review! you know u want to!**

**Lune-Zeara for the win!**


	5. Things Finaly happen

**IMPOETANT: Sorry I haven't uploaded in soooooooooo long, what happened was that while i had left chapter 5 unfinished on here for too long it...kinda got removed, i have to do it here coz microsoft word doesnt work on my laptop just so you know, also, as you may have guessed i changed my fanfic name from NaruTayu18 to Link0180 (which is what i origionaly wanted) so yh, i think its about time i continue this fic. GO Luney CO!**

Ch. 5

Thing's Finally Happen...

**Maro's POV**

I was sound asleep, dreaming away with my Characters, I always do that, helps me with my story, good old sleep but before I finished dreaming away Clamps voice was heard loud and clear over the speakers.

"O.K Kids, we've landed on the Wambas planet, get your things and settle to your hotel rooms"

Ah so we've landed, WE LANDED ON THE WAMBAS PLANET!

I shot up from my seat that I was taking a nap in and saw out the window nothing but jungle, we realy are here, I know I've been on the GF world for some time now, but I still have my moments where I think 'Is this still a dream?', well what ever it is, I want this to last!

Although as good as it is, I need to think about this, do I just say 'Hi'? or, or do I ask her how she is? or, or, or do I...GAH! I dont know!

"Hey Maro!"

"Huh?" I turn to to the direction of the voice and saw that Tinny was ready to go.

"Rise and shine Maro, get up and get dressed!"

"...ok"

Minutes later we all (including the Snow-Kids) left the ship and headed to our Hotel rooms, which, if I might say was one huge tree, but thats the Wambas for you I guess...and i hope they have toilets here...

-At the entrance of the Hotel-

All of us are now just waiting at the reception for Aarch to get us the rooms, out of just me, Tessa, Australie, Wilbert, Tinny and Daisy, I was getting used to the planets smell quite quickly, tho. I'm not going to be sure about Unadar...well anyways, while exploring around the Hotel I spoted a few Wamba people, each of them with huge plates balanced on their heads, which remids me.

"Psst...hey Thran?" I tapped him on the sholder to get his attention, "Remind me, what's the wamba food like here? is it...is it really that bad?"

Thran thought for a moment "It can be alittle nasty, just as long as you dont eat too much of it like I had when we had our first match here"

"OK Kids, listen up" Aarch called everyone's attention, "Get yourselfs settled into your rooms and then help our guests with some shopping"

Rocket, at this point raised his hand "But Coach, sir, what about practise?"

"Clamp and I decided in a surprice session later so practise will be in 1 hour so I'll expect you all to be here by then and dont be late" Aarch said as he went to the training room with Clamp and leaving us to alone for the next hour, knowing we only have an hour, we all went to our rooms.

A short while later, all of us, mainly the Snow-Kids were done un-packing so we all went back to the main reception area to decide who'd go with who because we thought that spiting up go get clothes and maby something else would go faster, so Tinny and Daisy went off with Mei, D'Jok and Mark in one direction, Wilbert and Tessa went off with Micro-Ice, Yuki, Rocket and Tia while I, and rather worringly, went with Australie to another direction with Thran and Ahito, nothing wrong with the twins it was Australie i was more worried about.

-At a Market-

While I scouted for clothes i'd like to wear, Australie and Ahito were talking amongs themselfs, well, Australie did the most talking, Thran was giving me all sorts of good games he has that I could play in case I got bored, while still looking I saw Tessa and their group walk past the shop we were in and I spotted Micro-Ice and Yuki being...distant.

I turned to Thran, "Hey Thran? have Yuki and Mice become a couple yet or is there something going on at the moment?"

"Micro-Ice is just up-set because he can't get her to like him, but it's like I told him, they are too much alike"

"At least Yuki is in goal and Mirco-Ice out on the field, I can just imagine them not being able to work as a team otherwise..."

Thran patted me on the shoulder "Hehe I guess you're right but don't let it worry you, Yuki won't hurt anyone like that and Micro-Ice is Micro-Ice"

"Well if you say so" I said and went back to hunting down the clothes i'd want to wear and sure enough I found them, payed for them after finally making Australie hurry up picking her clothes rather then clinging onto Ahito and got back to the hotel with the others and sure enough we all now had new outfits to wear (im not going to go into describing what everyone wears so you can leave it to your imagination, sorry).

-At the Hotel about an hour later-

"Alright we're all here, now I get to watch Ahito play in the practise session~" Autralie sang overflowing with joy

"And we got back just in time" Mei said looking at her watch

"Ok lets get ready for training" D'Jok said as everyone made their way to the training room.

When we got there, the Snow-Kids went to their locker-room to changed, when get were finished Aarch told everyone and including us to listen up, I glanced at Tessa confused and she just shrugged in return, what's Aarch up to?

"Ok Kids, Clamp and I have prepared a special session, Daisy and Tinny here have requested to join the Snow-Kids and I thought I'd ask all of you if you might like to try out too, the more the better" Aarch said looking over at us, "what do you say?"

"To be a Snow-Kid? YES! but...I've never tryed out to play football so i'll just have to find out if I can play" Australie said

Tessa looked down "Im...not realy a fit person to play so i'll just sit it out, thanks tho."

Wilberd just wasn't interested at all telling Aarch he'd never play

I raised my hand "Is it fine if I try as a goalkeeper? I pretty much suck at any other possition" I was never that good at football, so i was send to be a goalkeeper and i was only ok at that thanks to my reflex.

Clamp walked up to Aarch "Do you think it'll be ok to have 3 goalkeepers Aarch?"

Aarch thought for a moment "Hmm, well we're still keeping a close eye on Ahito incase his illness comes back and Yuki is still training to reach the same level as Ahito so having another goalkeeper might do us some good" Aarch then looked at us "Ok, the 4 of you who will play get yourselfs ready while Clamp is starting up the training"

Me, Australie, Tinny and Daisy were given the Snow-kids training outfit and left us to get changed.

"This is weired..." I said, I bet i'll make a total fool out of myself.

"Come on Maro, this is fun!" Australie said

"How can you be so happy about it? I thought you told everyone out there you never tryed football before"

"And i also said I'll just have to find out if I play well enough"

Tinny and Daisy were already finished and were now just waiting for us to be ready.

"If you guys would hurry it'd be better for all of us" Tinny said placing her hands on her hips

"Yes i can't wait, I hope we'll be accepted!" Daisy said and ran out the locker-room, just moments later we were all ready and Aarch made us stand in the square were the we'll be training in the Holo-trainer.

"Ok, listen up today will be a special practise session and the positions will be alot different so I'm counting on you all to get used to it as fast as you can, alright, Maro will be in goal, Thran and Australie in defence, Rocket and Daisy will be playing mid-field and D'jok and Tinny will play up front, do I make myself clear?" Aarch told us and all the Snow-Kids including some of us too replyed "yes Coach" and our training began as we were send to the Holo-training field.

**-Normal POV-**

Aarch walked next to Clamp at the monitor screen, "Who should we put in to start them off?"

Tessa smiled when she heard him, "How about the Wambas?"

Aarch nodded and Clamp typed away on the machine "Wambas coming up"

**-Maro's POV-**

I looked out to the field from my position and saw that Clamp must have put in the wambas so I glared over at Australie.

"What? I didn't say anything hehehe~" she said giggling away

"Sure you didn't..." I mumbled to myself, this was just bound to go wrong...

_"Ok Kids, we'll start off in this line up, then swap over players for Australie, Maro, Daisy and Tinny to also get used to, Ahito will be the in the other goal and then Yuki will take his place once we swap over, I want you all to play your hardest like it's a real match" _and with that announcement from Aarch, your training started.

END~~~~~

A/N: again sorry but that HUGE gap of me being dead and not updating a new chapter, alot lot lot more...things happened that stopped me writting this, but here it is! hope i stay in a writing mood alittle longer to update another chapter soon and i still have Art-Trades to get finished on deviantart as well.

one question before i finish off this chapter, would anyone be kind to do a request for me? since there are little to no fanfics on here that have Luney involved with much o3o

thanks~

GO ME- ooooww~ my stomach... .


	6. Traces of Flux

**Note: Well, I'm back, I hope, so I'll just continue on then shall I? Would have been a bit nice if I'd gotten at least one review on my 5th chapter, though I'm guessing GF fics aren't really that…popular as the rest, but with no more problems as far as computers go, I can try continuing this fic now.**

Ch 6: Traces of Flux

**Normal POV:**

Just outside the Akillian atmosphere was the Black Manta, a pirate ship owned be none other than Sonny Blackbones, he and his crew had been observing Akillian after receiving "altered flux", something Sonny recognised long ago when he removed the meta-flux from the snow-kids during their first GF-cup in Genesis Stadium.

After around an hour of waiting Sonny saw the Snow-kids ship leave and then ordered his men to enter stealth mode and land on the Akillian-Stadium for inspection of that altered-flux, Sonny suggested he'll go and check every room along with Corso while Artie and Bennet scanned the hallways.

Sonny and Corso picked Clamps workroom first to search and Corso couldn't help but wonder.

"Hey Sonny, mind telling me why we're searching the stadium in secret? We could just as easily asked Clamp if he might know something about this and maybe help us look into it"

Sonny finished searching through one desk and sighed, "I think it's best we keep Clamp out of it this time unless we absolutely have to contact him"

Corso scratched his chin thinking that this couldn't be the only reason, "Is it D'Jok you're worried about?"

At that Sonny stopped his search and looked over at Corso, "If I'm honest, yes, I am and I'm sure you'll agree if I told you all the Snow-kids could use with a non-pirate adventure once in a while, right?"

Corso smiled and said, "I guess you're right"

Before Sonny and Corso could re-start their search again, Bennet and Artie ran into the workroom, both were out of breath from running the hallways after what they discovered.

Artie help up the flux device to Sonny, "Sonny we found what we think is the same flux we picked up on before we got here"

Sonny took the device looking at it readings, they were indeed the same and it just confirmed his suspicion even more that the meta-flux must have something to do with it.

Bennet then went to point out something, "And that's not all we found, it looks like the flux is heading out into space."

Sonny thought for a moment on how it could happen, its not often that a flux would fly out into space on its own unless…

"Everyone, to the ship and follow the Snow-kids, now!" Sonny ordered and all of them hurried to the Black manta.

**Maro's POV:**

My…GOD! I know I'm not much of a sports person but…wow was this difficult, while Daisy and Tinny were pretty much having the time of their lives, Australie was even beginning to have some enjoyment of it while I dive left and right trying to save maybe even one ball from every shot that was done to the goal.

Not my fault…um…honest.

After minutes of failing Aarch had told me over the head-set he'll lower the game speed a little since…well the speed the football travels at normal GF speed would make you wont to prefer to try and catch missiles instead.

The setting were made and the training went on for 20 more minutes before Aarch announce we'll take break before the Snow-kids changed over, the holo-training around us dissolved and we found ourselves back in the training room, Daisy and Tinny went straight up to Mei to talk football, maybe getting some tips on the players they'll be playing with in the same position, Australie and I myself were almost dead from being worn out, especially me.

Tessa walked up to us handing each of us a battle of water. "So how was it?" she asked.

Australie gave her the thumbs up, "It was awesome, a little tired buuuut awesome anyways!" she then pointed next to me, "Maro here couldn't save a thing he was too busy fantasising about Lune-Zeara"

The water I drank was spit out immediately, but with a little adjustment in aiming I spat on her face, yeah take…that?

"MARO YOU'RE DEAD!"

Everyone in the room were now looking at me getting beating by Australie while Tessa tried stopping her, Aarch and Clamp must have been talking about something serious, enough for them to notice our little brawl.

Mei turned back to Daisy and Tinny, "Are they always like that?"

Tinny shook her head, "We personally don't know them, at all if that"

Wilbert, who was still sitting by himself, decided he was bored and went to leave but was stopped by Daisy, "Hey uh…Wilbert, right? Aren't you going to try out?"

Wilbert glared slightly in annoyance "Ok seriously, I think I'm about the only person here that even wants to go back home, don't you think that too? We do not belong here" he said and walked out the room.

After Tessa finally got Australie to stop the "light" beating, we saw that Aarch and Clamp walked up to us.

"Maro" Aarch said, "We decided to swap you over with Tessa for the training…and we'd like to talk to you"

I looked over at Tessa, ah… she had the training uniform on now as well, must have gotten changed when I was in the holo-trainer, I turned back to Aarch, "Um…ok? What's going on?"

We went over to the holo-trainers desk…station…thingy…the colourful table that controls the training, there.

Clamp started up the second half of the training now with Tessa and the other Snow-kids inside it, "Maro have you experienced anything strange while you were in goal?"

I shrugged "Um…no not really…why?"

Clamp starched his chin "It's just that while you were inside, you're energy level dropped at an alarming rate, Aarch and I were considering on taking you out of the training but before we even had the chance to you were as good as new again"

I just stayed silent listening when Aarch then spoke up, "That went on 5 times, but you're not the only one, Daisy and Tinny both began to develop the breath and even Autrsalie, but at a slower rate."

"So why call me out alone?" I asked somewhat taken off guard by the news.

"Well…" Clamp said, "your readings were different, a flux development is unique, you can tell the type of flux one activates the first time from these readings, your readings Maro, indicated that you have the wambas flux, you have the roar"

**Chapter end…dun dun DUUUN!**

**Well…this pretty much tells that im back and hopefully upload more and actually get a fic finished that's longer than one chapter long, I've had it quite…bad these 6-7 months its for me too personal to put in and the problem is on going too, but that doesn't effect anyone on this site so don't way too much attention on that.**

**For those that submitted the Ocs you will be pleased to know I will give each an important role during the story so sorry for the time being if they hardly said anything in this chapter, im not the type to leave minor characters minor.**

**One last thing, while im working on this and someone is acing to do some writing if ether stuck with a fic or finished one, may I have a one time and first time request maybe? I'll be a good boy, I promise :D**


	7. Noticeagain

Arthour's Notice...again.

Just thought i'd give a heads up in future, im still working on the next chapter...terrably...but i keep falling into depression repeatedly over and over from lack of encouragement or just generaly having people just be...nice, even after 7 or 8 months of not having a computer its basicly a case of de ja vu for me...is it my account name? thats bothering people? do they have a 6th sence that passes thru. internet? or am i just that unlucky that i wasn't only picked as the victim in school, but the whole world now?

Sorry but lately things are again falling down hill for me, not that it ever went up anyways...i guess im just perminately depressed coz, lets face it, i grew up feeling like that since kindergarden.

If i find myself not being able to finish the chapter i might just throw it on adoption instead of removing the fic intirely...tho im most likely to still get hate messages.

Sorry again. :(


End file.
